La clope
by Yooshie
Summary: Song-fic Hayato Gokudera accro à la cigarette ? A peine...


**LA CLOPE**

Personnage : Gokudera Hayato

Genre : Song-fic = Oldelaf et Monsieur D. - Le Café

Résumé : Un petit aperçu de l'addiction du gardien de la Tempête

Disclamer : Merci _Akira Amano,_ grâce à toi voilà une fanfic ! (h)

* * *

_Pour bien commencer_

_Ma petite journée_

_Et me réveiller_

_Moi j'ai pris un café_

Tous les jours c'est le même topo : Gokudera se lève et allume sa première clope. "Celle du matin est toujours la meilleure" dit-on.

_Un arabica_

_Noir et bien corsé_

_J'enfile ma parka_

_Ca y est je peux y aller_

Il fume une Lucky Strike, forte, ayant du caractère, faite à l'italienne quoi. Il enfile son uniforme et se prépare à partir en cours.

_"Où est-ce que tu vas ?"_

_Me crie mon aimée_

_"Prenons un kawa, je viens de me lever"_

_Etant en avance et un peu forcé_

_Je change de sens et reprend un café_

- Tu vas où frérot ? l'interpella Bianchi qui portait des lunettes de soleil.

- En cours.

- J'viens de me lever, ça te dit d'en griller une avec ta grande sœur préférée ?

Hayato regarda sa montre : 7h30. "Soyons gentil pour une fois" concéda le poulpeux.

_A huit heures moins le quart_

_Faut bien avouer_

_Les bureaux sont vides_

_On pourrait s'ennuyer_

- Tsss y a jamais personne le matin ! Tous des flemmards, râla l'argenté.

_Mais je reste calme_

_Je sais m'adapter_

_Le temps qu'ils arrivent_

_J'ai le temps pour un café_

- En attendant j'peux m'en fumer une...

_La journée s'emballe_

_Tout le monde peut bosser_

_Au moins jusqu'à l'heure..._

_De la pause café_

- Gokudera tu peux nous résoudre cette opération ?

Le lanceur de bombes qui s'était endormi sur son bureau se leva avec la grâce d'un paresseux mêlée à celle d'un éléphant, et se dirigea vers le tableau.

- Ouais ouais j'vais la résoudre votre foutue équation.

En moins de 10 secondes le tableau fut blanchi de multiples chiffres.

- Merci Gokudera. Bon ça sonne vous pouvez aller en pause.

Gokudera alla sur le toit et alluma son bout de tabac.

_Ma secrétaire rentre_

_"Fort comme vous l' aimez"_

_Ah mince j'viens d'en prendre_

_Mais maintenant qu'il est fait_

- Hey Gokudera ! Takeshi arriva en trombe sur le toit de l'école.

- Haaa, qu'est-tu m'veux baseball's addict ? soupira t-il.

- Ca te dit une cigarette ? proposa le gardien de la pluie des Vongola.

- Mais tu ne fumes pas, non ? s'étonna le bras droit du 10ème du nom.

- Oui mais on me l'a offerte. J'en veux pas alors j'te la donne à toi.

- Eum pourquoi pas alors, céda Hayato.

_Un repas d' affaire_

_Tout près du sentier_

_Il fait un temps superbe_

_Mais je me sens stressé_

_Mes collègues se marrent_

_"Détends-toi René"_

_"Prends un bon cigare ... et un p'tit café"_

Vers midi...

- Ca va pas Gokudera-kun ? Tes mains tremblent, fit remarquer Tsuna.

- Si, si ça va. Ne vous en faites pas 10ème du nom.

- Tiens prends un de mes onigiris, si tu ne veux pas ceux préparés par Bianchi. Puis tu peux fumer si ça peut te détendre.

- Vous êtes sûr Juudaïme ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! fit le boss des Vongola avec un grand sourire.

_Une fois fini_

_Mes collègues crevés_

_Appellent un taxi_

_Mais moi j'ai envie de sauter !_

_Je fais tout Paris_

_Pis je vois un troquet_

_J'commande un déca._

_Mais en caféiné_

- Bon on se retrouve après en cours, signala Tsuna qui retournait avec Yamamoto dans l'établissement.

Gokudera fit signe qu'il avait compris et sortit de l'enceinte du lycée.

- P'TIN J'AI PLUS DE CLOPES, s'énerva le Bomber-man.

"Il m'faut une clope ! Il m'faut une clope ! Il m'faut une clope !", se répétait-il tel le refrain d'une chanson.

Il fit tout Namimori jusqu'à trouver un tabac et enfin consommer son bâtonnet orange et blanc.

_J'arrive au bureau_

_Ma secrétaire me fais :_

_"Vous êtes un peu en retard, je me suis inquiétée!"_

_Oh ! J'la jette par la f'nêtre_

_Elle l'avait bien cherché_

_T'façon faut qu'je rentre_

_Mais avant un café_

- GOKUDERA ! TU ES EN RETARD ! cria le professeur à l'arrivée de l'élève m'en-foutiste.

Gokudera déjà très irrité et tremblant de partout lança un bâton de dynamite sur celui qui avait osé lui faire une remarque.

_BOUM !_

- Mais enfin Gokudera ! s'exclama l'adulte les cheveux calcinés et le visage tout noir.

- RAH VOUS L'AVEZ CHERCHE !

T'FACON J'ME CASSE ! ajouta le smokin' addict tout en allumant une cigarette.

_Attendant le métro_

_Je me fais agresser_

_Une p'tite vieille me dit:_

_"Vous avez l'heure s'il vous plaît ?"_

_J'lui casse la tête et j'la pousse sur le quai !_

_Je file à la maison et j'me sers un... devinez ?_

Marchant dans la rue, Gokudera se fait soudain abordé par une petite vieille :

- Vous auriez l'heure s'il vous plaît ?

Avec une expression de dément sur le visage, Hayato fourra de la dynamite dans la bouche de l'aïeule et s'éloigna rapidement.

_BOUM !_

"T'façon elle l'avait cherché" raisonna t-il.

_"Papa mon papa!_

_En classe je suis premier! _

- Ha mais c'est Tête de Poulpe ! s'écria Lambo qui se baladait sur un muret.

_P'TIN MAIS QUOI !_

_T'VAS ARRETER D'ME FAIRE CHIER!_

_MAIS QU'IL EST CON CE GOSSE_

_ET EN PLUS IL S'MET A CHIALER !_

_J'M'ENFERME DANS LA CUISINE !_

_IL RESTE UN PEU DE CAFE !_

- QU'EST-CE TU M'VEUX LE BŒUF ?

T'AS RIEN D'AUTRE A FAIRE QUE DE TRAÎNER DANS LA RUE !

M'EMMERDE PAS LE VACHEUX !

ET COMMENCE PAS A CHIALER !

Sur ce, l'adolescent au caractère explosif alla s'enfermer chez lui.

_CA FAIT QUATORZE JOURS QUE JE SUIS ENFERME !_

_J'SUIS SEUL DANS MA CUISINE ET JE BOIS DU CAFE !_

_IL FAUDRA BIEN QU'JE DORME !_

_MAIS LES FLICS VONT M'CHOPER !_

_ALORS JE COULE UNE BANQUE ET J'REPRENDS DU CAFE !_

- GOKUDERA ! CA VA FAIRE 2 SEMAINES QUE T'ES ENFERME DANS LA RÉSERVE !

TU VAS SORTIR OUI OU NON ? s'époumonait Bianchi à travers la porte la séparant de son frère.

Les yeux rouges, 15 clopes dans la bouche, toutes allumées, les veines palpitant sur le front Gokudera, beugla :

- C'EST ÇA ET M'FAIRE CHOPER PAR HIBARI OU LES FLICS !

PLUTÔT FUMER JUSQU'À LA FIN DE MA VIE !


End file.
